Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/3 August 2016
11:56 t 11:58 Citrine Diamond 11:58 https://puu.sh/qnNoO.png 11:58 https://puu.sh/qnNoO.png 11:58 https://puu.sh/qnNoO.png 11:58 Citrine Diamond 12:00 NICE :o 12:02 Micheal Fitzgerald there still isn't anything relating to su .-. 12:04 Rena 12:04 hey 12:04 I'm exhausted 12:04 the adrenaline faded 12:05 pm me for S3 synopsis's, they got leaked and I have them all, along with what episode Smoky Quartz appears. 12:05 nope 12:05 pls no leaks 12:05 i said pm 12:06 did i say main chat 12:06 no 12:06 i said pm 12:06 I want to start main rp but we need jinx D: 12:06 soreh 12:09 But this 12:09 https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/757065897450143744 12:11 Jinx come back D: 12:11 * Rena-Shi goes to summon jinx 12:11 I want to rp in mainnnn. 12:12 Ugh I missed the episode 12:12 And we need Pearl and Ame. 12:12 And I did too tsun 12:12 Does anyone have a link to where I could watch it? 12:12 ;( 12:12 japk 12:12 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4mxiqb_crack-the-whip_fun 12:12 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4mxiqb_crack-the-whip_fun 12:13 http://theworldofstevenuniverse.blogspot.com.tr/ 12:13 you have one r-the blogspot is better yy :I 12:13 hi tsun 12:13 hey tsun o/ 12:13 hey tsun :p 12:13 hey everyone :3 12:14 I wish it would let me watch on mobile D: 12:14 Thank you Yya and Japk <3 12:14 </3 12:15 uh dailymotion is better k thanx bye 12:15 like it's the only viable logical thing 12:15 It says that the content was removed Yya 12:15 What's wrong Rena? 12:15 everyone but jinx is on 12:16 T3T 12:18 Rose: I am ready to have "fun", Pearl. :^) (I regret this) 12:19 I killed chat huh 12:20 Anyways brb 12:25 OMG 12:25 Crack the Whip is actually pretty sad ;-; 12:26 shh 12:26 vivid hasn't seen it 12:26 *grace sorry ;-; 12:27 B-but 12:34 done~ 12:34 I loved it aaa 12:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRNf6IXLQVg 12:35 So sad tho ;-; 12:38 JINX 12:38 PLEASE RETURN TO US 12:39 jinx is doing requests :] 12:40 *:0 12:42 :} 12:43 Jinx will be back at 9 I bet :] 12:43 *:0 12:43 wtf mobile 12:43 im hoping we get some rp time 2day >:3 12:44 I want to rp in main aaa 12:44 Lapoprase is my new ship 12:44 we could rpw ithout them 12:44 or... try to 12:44 Lapoprase ftw 12:46 Then we need someone to rp Pearl, and Ame. 12:46 hm, fair point 12:47 Hmm maybe you Tsun? 12:48 We don't really ever use pearl though 12:48 We used her yesterday .-. 12:49 maybe someone should just rp pearl? since she has no actual RPer 12:49 jinx is an understudy 12:49 Rena pearl has one but the user for her never comes on here 12:49 That lapizza guy 0-0 12:50 lapizza? 12:50 yeah him lol 12:50 I vote tsun to rp her tbh 12:51 he took up pearl a day or two ago, just for a joke. 12:51 i havnt really seen him come on besidse that day tbh 12:51 I doubt he will ever come again tbh 12:51 knowing how he shattered her before he left, yea 12:52 Pearl can't be shattered :0! 12:53 And tbh I want to add three fanon fusions of rose quartz on the rp page 12:54 go ahead 12:54 rose/bismuth, rose/gar-o 12:54 Link me to the history of the page then. 12:54 well you are gonna have to ask for bismuth 12:54 but you got permission for garnet Roleplay Gems 12:55 tsun is here xp 12:55 I am the rper of Bissy >:3 12:55 o :3 12:55 Tsun let's decide together in pm :3 12:55 no >:( 12:56 jk 12:56 O Shit 12:56 o 12:56 tsun pm ;w; 12:56 that reminds me i should add jasper/chryso fusion on there, i forgot yestserday lmao 12:56 Let me add the rose fusions first :0 12:57 kk ^^ 01:00 tbh im thinking about revamping Chrysos power section,, kinda annoyed by how it looks atm. 01:00 SHIT I BROKE MY PENCI L AGAIN 01:00 r i p 01:04 actually rena can you add them for me? on mobile it is laborous ;I 01:04 shore,whatsthe fusions? 01:04 fusion of rose and garnet is rubylite 01:04 ping me if you need me 01:05 can I change the rose and ame fusion gem? :0 01:05 And bis and rose is angelite 01:05 you gotta ask jinx first 01:06 ok 01:06 I have the gem tho 01:06 lavender moon quartz ^^ 01:06 kk 01:07 and remove the lapizza part from the fusions 01:07 on angel aura I mean 01:07 kk 01:08 wait remove him from all since not just angel aura .-. 01:09 i did ;) 01:09 done 01:10 thanks~ 01:11 imma just,, take off Opals reserve of YD, she never gets on 01:11 ok rip 01:11 Tbh I want tsun to take pearl~ 01:12 whyyyy 01:12 you will rp her perfectly tsun 01:12 pls (broken heart) 01:13 YD is up for free 01:13 tbh id prob take her up but i got o diamondo 01:13 ud is cool but I don't want dat giraffe 01:14 And tsun I would ask her to take pearl but my bb has three canon gems ;o; 01:15 Well just drop the one they rp as the leasttt 01:15 * Vivid Dreams cri 01:15 tsun plsss 01:16 bavck 01:17 o hey opal 01:17 I'm uh... gonna demote myself 01:18 Wait I can't 01:18 o 01:18 Wait I can 01:18 And did 01:18 o 01:18 Well thats all 01:18 OoO 01:19 GUYS 01:19 SENPAI NOTICED ME! 01:19 jinx come back D: 01:19 https://twitter.com/Shelby_Rabara/likes 01:20 SENPA 01:20 NOTICED 01:20 ME 01:20 it doesn't work lol 01:20 anyways brb 01:20 she liked my tweet 01:20 O-o 01:20 Peridot liked my tweet 01:21 "STUPID HAND STUMPS!" 01:21 * Rena-Shi tries summoning jinx again 01:22 Shipping 01:22 im in love with this page cus i love shipping 01:22 bleen diamond otp 01:23 Rena 01:23 ? 01:23 I have a photo of Smoky Quartz that I think you'd like 01:23 For your fusion 01:23 :O 01:23 show 01:24 01:24 :o i like it ,3, 2016 08 03